vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Druid (Class Guide)
Phenomenon Points: At level 50 Druids have 60 Phenomenon Points that they can use for various abilites. They regen at a rate of 1 every 30 seconds. All of the Druids hardest hitting abilities require Phenom Points(PP). The spell Hierophant's Boon restores all 60 PP and has a recast of 15 minutes. When all the PP points are used up and HB isn't available a Druids DPS is effectively cut in half. If we have to do multiple attempts on an APW boss my damage is usually the highest on our first attempt as I tend to go through all my points during the course of that first fight. Debuffs: Wither IV: This is the Druids only debuff. It reduces the arcane, physical, cold and fire resistance of an opponent by 312 for 60 seconds. Buffs: Talisman of the Eclipse: Generic str/vit buff. ' Barkskin V:' Increases fire and physical resistance by 175. Naturewood Taliseman: +168 ac, +336 hp, 58 point damage shield Stormcaller's Fury VI: Or the bane of every mezzers existence. This spell grants a 30% chance to proc arcane damage on the target dealing approximately 150 a hit. This spell procs on ALL abilities which is why it's important for mezzers to cancel this buff as it will break their mez. Utility: Tranquility II: This is a 30 second invuln and complete aggro wipe, it costs 10PP. The reason I never mentioned this ability in raid was because I was only using it to wipe my own aggro. You may have noticed a couple times Ellayna inexplicably lost aggro and said "Um, why can't I do anything?". Um.. ya... that was my bad. Okeli's Shield: This is a shield that protects the defensive target from 100% damage for 2 hits. Any druid in the raid should be casting this on the MT as soon as it's up. Suncaller's Fury: This is a fire proc similar to Stormcaller's Fury except it has a 100% hit rate. The recast is 30 seconds and lasts for 15 seconds and does approximately 500 a hit in fire damage. I typically cast this on the MT whenever it is up. Star Mantle: Summons 3 familiars around the defensive target that damage the mob when they hit the target. Damage is approximately 3k a hit. Again this is cast on the MT whenever possible, it has a 10 minute recast. Therianthropy: "Wolf Form", this reduces all energy AND endurance costs by 100% for 10 seconds. Cost is 5PP, recast is 5 minutes. Brilliant Aurora: This is an AoE mez... that's right, druids have an aoe mez. Haven't tried this on raid mobs yet. It would probably only work in a panic situation as it only lasts for 20 seconds. It costs 15PP, range is 15 meters. Taproot: This regens all mana over 16 seconds and roots the caster in place for the duration. Any cast will break the regen. Healing: Life Stream: This is a RAID WIDE aoe heal for 3k, it costs 15PP, 10 meter range. I haven't used this one in a raid yet. Soothing Rain II" This is a raid wide 10 meter aoe HoT that heals for about 2k over 16 seconds. Superior Sooth: This heals for 1500 initially and another 3k over 16 seconds. This costs 5PP and is instant cast. AoEs: Druids get 3 AoEs, the biggest, "Earthquake", crits for around 12k a mob when raid buffed, recast is 2 minutes and it costs 12PP. Counterspelling: Druids get 2 counters one of which is broken(Healing Turn). Detaunts: Druids get 1 short range AoE detaunt that reduces hate by 7%, this is only really useful on AoE fights or fights where the druid would have to be near the mob. BERRIES!!: There are 5 types of berries a druid can summon. Berries have a 1 minute cooldown. *Gilberries: These allow water breathing for 30 minutes. *Great Roseberries: These heal health. Just tested and it healed me for 840. *Great Sageberries: Cures a greater poison. *Large Mottleberries: These regen mana. They do about 175 every tick over 20 seconds. *Fireseeds: This is a berry that is not summoned when I cast Bountiful Harvest. It summons 10 berries that you can throw at the enemy dealing 1500 damage. APW observations: Druid snares and roots are useless in APW as everything seems to be immune to them. All Druid nukes are either Arcane or Physical and one is Fire based. Arcane needs to be avoided on the Archivists and Sages. Physical needs to be avoided on Travix, Shylosia and Silliusaurus. Fire needs to be avoided on Firesouls and Mortwalen(or is it Tremely?) Category:Class Guides